


Masters of the Mansion

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 Siblings, Abusive Parents, Asexual Character, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Bad Parenting, Bilingual Character(s), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Child Neglect, Colorism, Coming of Age, Divorce, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inheritance, Korean-American Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Misgendering, Mixed Race, Multilingual Character, Other, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Race, Racism, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Humor, Skin Bleaching, Socialites - Freeform, Some Humor, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Transphobia, dead naming, mansions, new kid, rich kids, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Spencer Fonseca and their two brothers were living a normal life in Massachusetts, when they suddenly get a letter saying that they've inherited their great-uncle Albert's mansion, and wealth. They take a leap of faith, and move into the mansion, where they have to learn to navigate the mansion, and deal with greedy parents that want to re-enter their lives.(Feedback welcome) (If you see any inconsistencies you’re welcome to point them out so I can fix them)





	1. Meet: The Fonsecas

The Fonseca siblings were a ragtag trio. Dubbed as "a Frankenstein of a family" by the youngest, it was no wonder why.

 

The oldest was Adrian Marie Fonseca, a thirty-three year old who had not yet shed the youth and vigor of someone in their early twenties, with his curly auburn hair, bright brown eyes, and purely Portuguese heritage. His mother was a businesswoman who was colder than winter towards him, pushing him away as if he had a deadly disease. Under the care of his father's parents, he lived a hard life with rigid expectations that were enforced with either belts or thorny branches, before finally getting a taste of freedom, and freewill, leaving him to be shunned by his paternal family.

 

The one holding title of middle child was Ambrose Fonseca, a twenty-three year old that was the yin to his older brother's yang, he was quieter, more observant, and gentle. Thanks to his mother being a whore that was addicted to bottles, and spending money. Ambrose had straight black hair tied back, dark blue eyes, and was half-Portuguese, half-Russian. He joined his brother's side on the concept of freewill, which caused him to be shunned too.

 

Then there was the youngest child, Spencer Fonseca. Born female as Seo Sua, seventeen-year-old Spencer has a gender fluid identity, tucking their breast into binders, wearing boxer-briefs and keeping their hair short enough to hide under wigs if wanted. Spencer had a temperament, and behavioral patterns that was in-between her brothers. Also like them, they were kicked out for believing in freewill and for not adhering to the expectations set upon them by their reproductive parts. Spencer's Korean mother considers them, her "ugliest" child, and tried their hardest to doll them up, much to their suffering, and their skin showed it.

 

All three of them were considered their shared father's biggest disappointments. Adrian grew up to major in philosophy, Ambrose in theatre and photography, and Spencer has been showing interest in art-based college, much to the dismay of their father, who believes that being happy with your career is not a priority, same with safety, but making lots of money. Thus he had pressured all of them with careers of medicine, and law.

 

They escaped the oppressive reign of their paternal family, and lived in a two bedroom apartment in Massachusetts ever since Spencer was eleven. Where they grew, and thrived, living on teachers' salaries, and Spencer took to being a tailor for some of their own money.

 

On the first day of July, Spencer received a letter. " _Dear Spencer, unfortunately your great-uncle Albert has passed. He has left his fortune, and beloved mansion to you, and your brothers. Please claim the mansion within thirty days._ " the older Fonseca brothers, had doubts, but took the leap of faith. They packed their things, and left to claim the mansion. Sleeping in their car, eating at diners, and fighting over who gets to choose the music.


	2. Enter: The Fonsecas

The mansion was overwhelmingly large. A Italian Renaissance, with a large moat that had to be driven over. "Are there any piranhas?" Spencer asked, their curiosity caused them to peer into the deep moat below.

 

"No." Adrian tells his younger sibling, amused by their question.

 

"Can we get some?"

 

"Sure." Adrian says with a nonchalant shrug.

 

"No!" Ambrose interjects, flicking Spencer's forehead.

 

They all step foot inside the luxurious mansion. They were curious puppies in a new space. " _Wow_." they all collectively said in Portuguese, before going their separate ways to explore. Spencer goes and stares at the painting and statues.

 

They point at an empty room " _What is this_?" they ask in Korean.

 

"That is the drawing room." Spencer jumps at the sound of a sudden feminine voice, they turn to look at the owner, an Asian woman in a simple light blue, knee-length dress "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she says, Spencer steps back cautiously.

 

"Who are you?" they ask, fist ready to defend themselves.

 

"One of the maids, you must be Young Master Spencer."

 

"Spencer will do." the observe this maid, " _Are you Korean? If so, what's your name_?" they ask, the maid smiles.

 

" _Yes, I am. My name Jo Ji-Soo_." the maid introduces herself in very formal Korean. Spencer wanted to talk some more to Ji-Soo, like what was the function of a drawing room? Where did this great-uncle Albert get the money for this?, but was told to follow another maid to her room. They waved goodbye to Ji-Soo, and followed Jill, a short, stocky maid, to their room.

 

Spencer had the master bedroom. All one-thousand-one-hundred-twenty-four square feet of it. They watched as servants unpacked their things and stored them into mahogany cabinets. The servants finished and scurried out, leaving Spencer in the room.

 

They sit in the room. Their watch read seven fifty. Spencer sighs, they get up, and grabs the dress that they were working on, when they hear a knock. "Enter." they said simply as they looked at some of the seams that needed to be redone. "You like the house so far?" Adrian asks, Spencer nods as they take out the seams.

 

They can feel Adrian gently touch their wounded lower lip. He gets up and leaves, closing the door behind him. Adrian sighs, as he remembers where the wound came from. Someone said that Spencer was using racial slurs, when in reality, they were talking to a fellow Korean, " _You are my best friend_." they had said, the person misheard _You_ , for a certain racial slur. He shakes his head in disappointment, how can people be so ignorant? Adrian thought to himself as he returned to his bedroom, add that with other instances of Spencer being accused of racist for saying _I_ and _You_ in Korean, it was no wonder they refuse to speak Korean.

 

"Mr. Fonseca." Adrian perks up.

 

"Yes?" an older maid is carrying a large box.

 

"This box is unmarked, what shall I do with it?" Adrian pauses as he tries to remember what was in it.

 

"I believe that is Spencer's box of cloths and sewing supplies." he says with confidence.

 

"Then I shall take it to her room." the maid goes to Spencer's room.

 

"It's actually 'they'." Adrian says down the hall before going into his room.

 

He stares at his pre-made bed. Adrian runs and jumps in. He sighs in satisfaction, I could get used to this, he had thought to himself as he cracked his knees. If he had known that being a dancer can mess someone up this badly in later years he wouldn't have signed up for it, _at least I'm more flexible_ , he thought to himself as he yawns. _I'm tired_ , he curls up _going to bed early sounds like a great idea_ he rubs his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Interview with the Fonsecas

Spencer, as the master, was awoken first. Maids informed them about today's breakfast, to which Spencer grunts as they get up.

 

They sit at the table. Absorbed with their food, an English-style breakfast, while their brothers talked.

 

"Spencer." Ambrose says.

 

No response.

 

Adrian throws a napkin "Hey, Spencer Fonseca." still no response just attempts to eat baked beans with a fork. So, Adrian gets up, and makes his way to his sibling. He leans close, as Ambrose is shaking his head, trying to stop his brother. "Spencer Fonseca!" Adrian yells, causing Spencer to jump and fall out their chair.

 

Adrian cackles as Spencer rubs their ears, and Ambrose is helping them up. "Oh, my poor baby." Ambrose says, Spencer sits, and glares at the eldest Fonseca, who had calmed. Adrian rubs their head, "Sorry, you weren't paying attention." Spencer ignores him and goes back to eating.

 

After breakfast, they drove to the school that Spencer will be attending in a couple of weeks. "You must be Spencer" the principal, a white middle-aged man, shakes Spencer's hand, "and you two must be her dads. Just so you two know, we are a very open, and welcoming school. We accept all kinds of families and-"

 

"Actually, we're brothers." Adrian interjects.

 

"Also Spencer uses they and them pronouns." Ambrose adds. Principal King loses color in his face, "Oh. I am so sorry, I just assumed-"

 

"It's okay, it happens a lot." Spencer says as they look around "This school is mostly people of color, right? Is your school often underestimated because of it's location, and racial bias that the majority white school board hold but won't admit, because I enjoy that. I find it amusing when they don't give struggling schools enough money." Principal King frowns, as if offended by that statement. "Uh. Yes?" Spencer flashes the principal a heartwarming smile, "Perfect. I pick this one."

 

The older Fonsecas crouch down to their short sibling's height to talk to them.

 

"Are you sure?" Adrian asks.

 

"What if you regret it?" Ambrose was worried.

 

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Spencer looks at the principal "How is the sports team?" Principal King perks up before raving about the wonderful basketball and football teams. "Good. A sports team for me to despise and have a bias against. How about the arts? Can you show me?" Principal King made a face as if that would a difficult and time consuming task, Ambrose makes eye contact with the principal, "I'm sorry, this is their way of getting back at you for the assumptions you made about us, they do this all the time."

 

Principal King obliged and had showed Spencer, the art room, the music room, and the theatre room. Spencer thanked Principal King. But as they left, Spencer bluntly says "Those classrooms look more pathetic than our whole families combined." Ambrose screeched in shock, and Adrian doubled over in laughter.

 

"Baby, you can't say that." Ambrose informs his younger sibling.

 

"Yes, I can. Freedom of speech, and honesty." they say as they continue to walk towards the car.


	4. Spencer’s Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Spencer says “brother” in Korean, they are using the masculine “Hyung” instead of the feminine “Oppa”. The same can be said when they say “sister”, instead of the feminine “Unnie” they say the usually male-reserved “Noona”.  
> While Ji-Soo is using feminine terms for brother and sister when speaking Korean.  
> Later on Spencer will use ”Oppa” but only jokingly, and will be translated as “Boyfriend” for culture based reasons.

Spencer's first sign that great-uncle Albert was impossibly rich was when his accountant was waiting in the drawing room when they returned. The next sign was terms being thrown as their face. Terminology that only made sense if you were either in that field, enjoyed math, or was rich.

 

"Can you explain in more simpler terms? We all know that the American public school system doesn't teach us these because they think we won't amount to anything." the forty-something year old accountant chuckles a little at Spencer's comment. "So what it boils down to is that, thanks to your great-uncle's investments, stock, marriage partners, and career choices you have inherited this much money." the accountant slides a piece of paper that had the number, Spencer picks it up and read it.

 

" _Wow. That's a lot of digits_ " Spencer counts the number of digits " _and tteokbokki._ " they put down the paper and pick it up again.

 

"Is this real? Am I sober?" the accountant laughs.

 

" _Brother_ "

 

"Yes baby." Ambrose responded.

 

" _Brother_ "

 

"Yes, what is it baby?"

 

" _Brother, look_." Ambrose looks at the number, his face was calm and gentle as always.

 

"I see that. That's a lot of money you inherited." Spencer stares at the paper with child-like awe.

 

" _Wow. I'm_ amazed." the accountant blinks.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"It's not the racial slur" Adrian says quickly "it's just a personal pronoun." he clarifies. The accountant nods, and continues talking before packing up, and leaving. Spencer bows multiple times, banging their head once on the crystal coffee table.

 

"Can we get piranhas now?" Spencer asked once the accountant left, to which Ambrose swiftly said the only Korean word he knew: " _No_ ". Adrian snickers as he checks the area that Spencer's forehead was struck. No bleeding. Just bright red. "What are you gonna do with all that money now?" Spencer sits, as they tear the paper to tiny shreds. "I'll save it for college. I'll go to the closest college I can, and drive- ah fuck it who still has student loans to pay off?" Adrian and Ambrose both raise their hands.

 

Spencer looks at Adrian with a puzzled expression "You still have student loans at thirty-three?" Adrian nods. Adrian and Ambrose both put their hands down.

 

"Hey" Adrian says "we should hire some dominatrixes for Ambrose." Ambrose hides his flustered face.

 

"Wait what does that mean?" Ambrose mutters to Spencer something along the lines of "Don't worry about it." before running off to his room.

 

Spencer looks confused, they look at Adrian who was still wheezing from laughing, so they turn to Ji-Soo, who was mopping. " _Ji-Soo, what's a_ dominatrix?" Ji-Soo stops mopping, and looks at her employer, " _I- It's a, uhm, uh, bossy older sister._ " Spencer thinks about it for a moment _why would Ambrose want a bossy older sister? Oh, well if that's what he likes I guess it's okay. But why did he look so embarrassed?_

 

Spencer continues to think about this as they head to their room.


	5. Ambrose’s Bedroom

Ambrose laid in bed with a woman in his arms. He couldn't think of her name at the moment, but pet names will do as he massaged the areas that he struck with his riding crop. His finger brushes against her neck and she flinches.

 

"I'll get you some water." he whispers, as he puts his boxers and sweatpants on. He leaves her in the bedroom, and shuffles to Adrian's room next door. Ambrose shuffles to his brother's bed, and lightly nudges his sleeping form. "What?" Adrian was half-asleep but Ambrose knew he was listening.

 

Ambrose starts crying as Adrian props himself up. "What happened this time?" Ambrose tackle-hugs his brother "I think I choked her too hard." the older of the Fonseca brothers sighs.

 

"One question: Is she still alive?" Ambrose nods as he wipes his tears. "Okay, so I know for a fact you said you were gonna get her some water because you're my brother I know you." Ambrose nods again, not surprised that Adrian knows these details.

 

"Well go get the damn girl some water, in fact get her some booze while your at it 'cause, shit, I would need some if I was a girl and a five-foot-nine man rearranged my insides while I was handcuffed to his bed in the middle of a multi-million dollar mansion that his little sibling inherited." Ambrose nods. He gets up and goes to fetch the glass of water he promised her, meanwhile Adrian went back to sleeping muttering about bringing partners over on the first week of living here.

 

As she drank her glass of water, Ambrose suddenly remembered her name. "Kat." she looks at him as she sets her glass down.

 

"I'm okay." Kat assures him.

 

"You sure? I could've sworn you went limp for a moment." he says quietly.

 

Kat takes his hand, soft and gentle like him, "I'm sure, get in." she invites him to bed and he accepts her offer.

 

In the morning Ambrose puts on a sweater that covered the marks he received the other night, Kat had snuck out earlier. She claimed that it was too awkward to eat at a table with a younger sibling present.

 

"Morning family." middle child Ambrose says, his siblings respond back. Spencer is breaking open the yolk of their eggs when they notice something on his neck. " _What is this?_ " they ask in Korean, Ambrose looks at them confused before pulling out his phone and checking his reflection.

 

He was mortified. Adrian bursts out laughing, as Ambrose quickly pulls off the black leather collar that he had left on from last night's activities. "Ambrose, was just pretending to be a puppy Spencer." Ambrose turns cherry red, which isn't helped when a maid comes asking about what to do with the bloodstain on the sheets.

 

Adrian is on the floor now. " _Brother, are you okay?_ " Spencer tries to roll up his sweater to check but he swats them away, because he doesn't want them to see the scratch marks on his back. "What's the matter Ambrose? Got something to hide?" Ambrose's face grows hotter.

 

"You two are the worst!"


	6. Slice and Stitch

Adrian decided to some spend time with Spencer. He sat in Spencer's room, as they worked on the dress. " _Finish. Praise._ " Spencer says, Adrian claps as Spencer slips into it.

 

It was lemon-yellow with white trimmings. Inspired by Jean-Honoré Fragonard's beautiful paintings. Spencer sits quickly, and it makes that satisfying noise layered dresses make.

 

They look down and see an overlooked flaw. Stray thread. Spencer picks up their large scissors, silver blades, black handles, and the length of their forearm. Spencer steadies their hands, they go for the cut, and they cut more than just thread.

 

They yelp. Scissors drop. Spencer quickly sticks their sliced finger in their mouth. Tears form on the inner corner of their eyes. Adrian gets up, tissue in hand. He forces Spencer to show the cut finger. Not a deep cut, but he presses the tissue against their finger. The tissue blooms with red roses. "You okay?" Spencer shakes their head. Adrian checks the wound. Just a cut, no emergency room trips today. He lets out a breath of relief. He tells Spencer to hold the tissue in place while he looks for a bandaid.

 

Adrian finds one, and sticks it gingerly onto Spencer's finger. On instinct, after putting the bandaid on, he kisses their finger. He looks up at Spencer, realizing what he just done, "Sorry, that was probably weird for you." Spencer shakes their head. "You sure?" they nod. Spencer goes to put away their sewing supplies, and the dress.

 

The two Fonsecas lay in Spencer's bed. Both were being affected by the summer heat. Although hot, the two still embrace each other, like they did when all three shared a bed.

 

"You have school tomorrow." Adrian reminds Spencer.

 

"Mhm." Spencer nods.

 

"Are you excited?"

 

" _Yes_. You start working tomorrow too, how do you feel _brother_?" Spencer asks.

 

"I'm excited too baby." Adrian tells Spencer as they yawn. He checks the clock, it was eight o'clock at night. "You tired baby? It's okay to go to sleep now." Spencer nods, and closes their eyes, while Adrian hums while slowly, and rhythmically pats their thigh, just as he did when they were a small, helpless babe.

 

He continues on, until they both had their eyes closed, and their breaths slowed. Adrian's arm goes from patting to wrapping around Spencer's waist. A way to comfort and protect his small, helpless child.


	7. Everything is new dammit!

"Spencer you ready?" Adrian asks, Spencer shakes their head as they stand in the middle of their walk-in-closet in only their binder, and boxers. "I" they fall to their knees "got nothing." Adrian groans in frustration while Ambrose smiles sympathetically. Ambrose gently assists in choosing something for Spencer while Adrian sits on their bed.

 

Ambrose chose a simple outfit inspired by a certain dysfunctional set of brothers. "Winchester. Nice." Spencer says as they put on a pentagram necklace. They look at Adrian, and he has a look of _now_? Spencer nods, and both left Ambrose behind, as he still needed to get ready.

 

" _Brother_. When I said I was excited, I lied. I'm actually nervous. I'm the new kid in every cliché young adult media-" Spencer babbles as Adrian parks the car. "Spencer for love of Satan! Everything is new dammit!" Adrian puts the car in park. He looks at Spencer, "Relax. You'll be fine." Adrian says, leans over and opens the glovebox. He pulls out some mints and hands them to Spencer, they shove all the mints into their mouth. Adrian chuckles. The two exit the car, and split to their respective classrooms.

 

"So I know this is a common thing everyone has done, but we're gonna go around, introduce ourselves, and say a random fact about ourselves, as long as it's school appropriate." Everyone went, common names, 'unique' names, ostentatious introductions and mundane facts, then it came Spencer's turn. "I'm Spencer Fonseca, and a random fact about myself is" they hesitate, heart racing _what can I say about myself? My mom verbally abused me and used skin bleaching lotions on me? My dad thinks my brothers and I are financial failures and waste of sperm?_ "I'm a Satanist." Spencer suddenly blurts out, they look up, and weren't surprised when everyone scoots back and away from them. Some even got up and started shouting, the teacher calms them, and so does the lunch bell.

 

Everyone gets up and leaves, avoiding Spencer along the way. _Real smooth Fonseca_ , Spencer thinks to themselves as they grab their backpack to go find Adrian. "You okay?" Spencer looks up at the teacher, he was younger than Adrian yet older than Ambrose, twenty-eight and already growing plenty facial hair. Spencer says nothing except for a simple "Mh." he smiles gently.

 

"So, you're a Satanist." he says

 

"Please don't spray holy water on me." Spencer says bluntly as they pull out their lunch.

 

The teacher, Mr. Fawcett, chuckles, "I won't." he crosses his heart to emphasize this "What made you a Satanist? Teen rebellion?"

 

"No, I just" Spencer hesitates for a moment, unsure on whether or not to tell him "I just agreed with the philosophy." they finally answer. Spencer eats a spoonful of the spicy chicken that they had made early in the morning. "The philosophy? Makes sense." Mr. Fawcett says as he pulls out his own lunch. "You said your last name was Fonseca, right? Any relation to the two-" Spencer interrupts him, knowing where this is heading "Yes. They're my paternal half-brothers." they say as they mix the rice with leftover sauce.

 

Spencer looks up, then back down, "Sorry, that was probably rude." Mr. Fawcett shakes his head. "It's okay. You probably get overshadowed by them anyway." Spencer scoffs, putting their container and utensils down, "We're equal." they say "Equally disappointing in the eyes in our father, he wanted mathematicians, doctors, and devil's advocates, instead he got a ADHD philosopher whose parking is about as straight as he is, a wannabe actor who has more ink on his body than his school papers ever did, and a gender non-conforming artist. We're the banes of his existence." Spencer says before the bell rang.

 

They said bye to Mr. Fawcett before gathering their things, and left.


	8. Spencer the (rich) Satanist

Spencer regrets their choice of words. From this day forth, Spencer will be immortalized as Spencer the Satanist. It's fine as long as they were Spencer the rich Satanist.

 

They sat in the mansion's library as they read some Toni Morrison. "How's The Bluest Eye?" Adrian asked as he sets down his laptop, " _I like it_." Spencer flicks to the next page, "The father can suck my balls." they add, Adrian chuckles at their statement. Spencer continues reading, while Adrian composes emails for families, then gentle Ambrose joins them moments later after finding a script he's always wanted to read but couldn't obtain.

 

Ji-Soo comes in "Spencer, there's someone here saying that you ordered three dozen piranhas." Adrian snorts from trying to stifle his laugh. Ambrose sets his script down and stares at the left of Spencer's head. It was unbearable, it made their lower muscles contract and have mini spasms.

 

Spencer fake coughs, "Well that sounds like a mistake."

 

"The delivery people asked for you by full name, they even pronounced your middle the name in the most American way possible." Adrian had to crawl under the table to keep everyone from seeing that his skin had turned apple red, while Ambrose crosses his ink-scarred arms. "I'm pretty sure I said no piranhas." Spencer gets up, avoiding Ambrose's unsettling stare "I'll talk to them." they say hoarsely.

 

Spencer takes long, big strides towards the West Entrance where the delivery men waited. "So, the moat has fresh water you can dump all of them into there. Do it quickly and I'll tip you a lot." the men go to work at the prospect of a large tip, Ji-Soo looks at Spencer.

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

 

"Course. It's a good intimidation factor, so when people do come over they know that if they rob me, they'll be thrown into a moat of hungry piranhas." Spencer confidently says, Ji-Soo appears confused but shrugs it off.

 

Spencer watches at red-bellied piranhas are dumped into the moat. "Question, do you guys have more friendly fish?" the delivery men shake their heads "Know a company that does? I have a courtyard that has a pond and I was thinking that some koi fish would be nice." the men shake their heads again, and they suddenly became ivory statues. Spencer's muscle twitching returned, along with a wintery breeze even though it was late August. " _Brother is behind me isn't he?_ " Ji-Soo nods, the two Koreans slowly turn around to see a rather disappointed Ambrose.

 

" _Brother_." Spencer says with an innocent smile.

 

"Hands up." they groan but do as told.

 

"What did I say?"

 

"No piranhas."

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I bought three dozen piranhas."

 

"What do you have to say about this?" Spencer hesitates, thinking about what to say, they knew that in the end both brothers were lovesick fools for Spencer's charms and cuteness. They made a giant heart with their raised hands, the tips of their fingers meeting at the center on the top of their head, " _I love you brother._ " they say. Ambrose looks as if he was trying to resists, but in the end, he is defeated by Spencer's bullet of cuteness.

 

So the piranhas stayed. While playing cards Spencer mentioned the student loans, that Adrian and Ambrose previously had, were paid off. They had a drink to that, but it would be shortly interrupted by a sudden phone call.


	9. Mother Monster

"It's for you Spencer." was all the Ji-Soo said, so Spencer excused themself and took the call. Adrian and Ambrose watch their little sibling. Adrian feels something slip from the deck and realizes that he dropped a four of clubs.

 

"Hello."

 

" _Answer me in Korean, you should know better Sua_." Spencer felt the temperature of the atmosphere drop.

 

_"Mother."_

_"That's much better. How are you Sua? I heard you have some money now."_

_"Y-Yes. Father's Uncle wrote in his will that all of his things went to me."_

_"Now why would he do that Sua? Why someone like you?"_

_"Spencer, mother. It's Spencer not Sua."_

_"No. I gave you such a nice name, Seo Sua, it sounds nice especially for Pansori."_

_"No mother. We're not doing this again, the papers say so, my name is Spencer Fonseca and that's final."_ Spencer's immature brain finally processes the statement Mother had said earlier in the conversation.

 

 _"How do you know that I got an inheritance?"_ they hear Mother laugh at the other end.

 

 _"My daughter, a more obedient and less confused one, has been helping me keep tabs on you."_ Spencer's mind races, trying to think of which daughter Mother was talking about, because as Spencer recalled, Mother had been with three other men after divorcing Father. Then they remember the most brainwashed and loyal sister.

 

_"Lee Eun-Ji. You have your favorite child stalking me?"_

_"Goodness don't call it stalking Sua, call it checking your bank account every once in awhile."_

_"Well you better stop or else I'll tell the police, American or Korean. Hell, even if the police sit on their asses in this, I will fly my ass to South Korea and beat your ass so hard you'll call me Strong Woman Bong-Soon."_ Spencer slams the phone down, before stomping off to bed.

 

Spencer stood in front of the mirror, wearing a tank top and boxer-briefs, the binder had been removed to allow them to breathe. They search their bodies for the marks. A few on the arms, some on the neck, a couple on their chubby legs, and then, they try to search their back when Adrian stops them. "The only reason you should look back is to learn from mistakes." he says as he leads Spencer to bed where Ambrose was laying.

 

All three lay in the bed. Just as if they were back in their old apartment. Adrian's bicep supports Spencer's head, while Ambrose's forearm supported their neck.

 

Even though this bed was large, the brothers stay close to their youngest, afraid that the mother monster would take Spencer, like she did all those years ago.


	10. Sister Snake

Spencer kept an eye out for Sister Eun-Ji. She wouldn't be hard to spot, she was whiter than a European, and her jet black hair made her look whiter. Sister Eun-Ji was loyal to their mother because Mother promised to fix Eun-Ji's face once she turned eighteen, especially her eyelids. Back when Spencer was held captive by Mother, Eun-Ji always envied their Iberian heritage as it gave Spencer large, rounded eyes. The only thing Eun-Ji, and their other sisters, didn't envy was Spencer's skin.

 

Spencer's father has darker skin, which Mother would usually stay away from, but thanks to the money he had from the job he held, it drew Mother to him. So when the two created Spencer, Mother was disgusted with the coloration of Spencer's flesh. Mother tried her hardest to make her look rich, she didn't want a daughter that appeared low-class. No matter how much Spencer cried about the pain, Mother kept reapplying the creams that was supposed to make skin go from brown to the lovely milk white their people desired.

 

The same could be said about Spencer's mane. The genes that Spencer inherited, mutated and gave them big red hair. It gave Spencer trouble with the Korean education system, kids would pull to see if it's real, teacher would send them home because they thought it was colored. Mother disliked it, so she made a special budget to make Spencer's hair look like hers until Adrian gained custody of Spencer.

 

Spencer was spending some time to get to know the town. International District was like any other ID, bustling, streets filled with Asian immigrants, their children, grandchildren, and their white hipster friends who think they're cultured just by coming to the district once a week for bubble tea. Spencer sat in a Korean restaurant, conversing with the staff, and enjoying the food that they've been craving ever since the move. They finished the paying when they notice something in the window.

 

There she was, the serpent, the daughter of a leech. Lee Eun-Ji. She hasn't changed Spencer noted, ink black hair with terribly done bowl cut bangs that reached her pencil-thin eyebrows, monolid eyes, and at age fifteen Eun-Ji barely lost any of the baby fat. Spencer exits the restaurant, hands tucked into jeans, and rib cage, that didn't have the tight embrace of the binder today, expanding with each breath.

 

" _Little sister_." Eun-Ji batted her eyelashes in a attempt to be cute. Her lips were stained pink which made her skin look ghost-white.

 

_"Older sister, nice to see you again."_

_"Cut the crap Eun-Ji, I know Mother sent you to take a peek at my bank account."_

_"Mommy just wanted to make sure you're doing well."_ Eun-Ji tilts her head down until she was gazing at Spencer's unbound chest.

 

_"I have an idea what you can use the money for."_

_"I have an idea too."_ Spencer snaps " _Eun-Ji, listen to me, you go snooping into my bank account again you're gonna need more than just double eyelid surgery._ " they say, before trying to storm off. But Eun-Ji's hand grabs Spencer's wrist.

 

" _What are doing?"_

_"Can you pay for my plane ticket back to Gangnam?_ " Spencer yanks their arm free.

 

" _Tell our leech mother to do that._ " they walk away, leaving Eun-Ji behind to text the details of their encounter to mother.


	11. Et Tu Father?

Spencer looks at the sketch staring back at them. It was art class in school, and they finished the design for their Halloween costume. Even though it was only September. _Now that I think about it, why would great-uncle Albert leave his wealth to me?_ "Spencer, your dad is here." the art teacher said, Spencer looks at her confused. "My Father?" art teacher nods and explains that he's waiting in the lobby.

 

Spencer cautiously goes to the lobby. There he was, with his dark olive skin, medium hair, and his eyes that seemed to lack soul and emotion.

 

"Father." Spencer says.

 

"Sua." Mr. Fonseca steps forward and runs his fingers through Spencer's short cropped hair.

 

"I heard you threatened your mother."

 

"Only after she told me that she sent Eun-Ji to stalk me."

 

"She's still your mother."

 

"No." Spencer is clenching their fists.

 

Mr. Fonseca raises an eyebrow "No?".

 

"A mother would protect her child not harm them in the name of aesthetics and vanity. That's not my mother, just a leech that created an anchor baby." Mr. Fonseca looks at Spencer before letting out a deep laugh. Spencer was uncomfortable, and they scooted closer to the office.

 

They remembered what their father did to Adrian when he filed for custody. There was blood everywhere. Yelling filled the vast space of their middle-class suburban home. Family members had to hold him back while Adrian threw Spencer in the car, and drove off with them. Today Adrian has scars from blocking slashes, and a slightly crooked nose from when Father punched him. Some nights Spencer thought about how different it would have been if Father had a gun instead of a utility knife.

 

"Sua-"

 

"Spencer."

 

Spencer noticed his jaw clench "Spencer, that's no reason to threaten your mother. She's just making sure that you didn't spend it all."

 

"What the hell would I spend it on?"

 

Mr. Fonseca frown "I don't know. Whatever teenagers like you are into. What are you into anyway? Rainbow flags? Hot Topic? Anime? Signed pictures of Korean boys?" Spencer rolls their eyes.

 

The bell rings, declaring that the day has ended. Students rush to go home, and Spencer tries to do the same, but Mr. Fonseca grabs them. "Let go of me." Spencer says trying to pull away, but Father was much stronger than Sister Eun-Ji. They repeat their demand, louder and louder, trying to tug away. Then came their emergency plan that they had concocted ever since they were younger and weaker. A shock factor. "I said let go of me!" Spencer shrieks, and begins to thrash around violently.

 

Students begin to gather, and then security came. They demanded that Father released Spencer. Adrian came and yanked his baby away. "Father." the eldest says with coldness that rivaled his mother, security asked if he knew Father. "He's our estranged father, kick him out, and if he ever shows up on school grounds again call the police on him. He has a history of being violent towards his flesh and blood." Adrian tells security, showing his scars, Spencer watches as security escorts Father out.

 

"You okay baby?" Adrian asks as Spencer gathers their things. They are silent as they exit the building. It wasn't until they sat in the SUV that Spencer says something " _I'm scared_." Adrian felt his heart ache, he pulls Spencer into a warm, gentle hug.

 

"It's okay baby, he can't touch you, and if he does" he hesitates "I'll rip him to shreds."


	12. Albert’s Journal

Spencer was still shaken up by the event that happened last week, and didn't go to school for a couple of days. Mr. Fawcett felt bad, so he decided to visit, just to check on them, while under the pretense of visiting their brother.

 

"Where's Spencer?" Adrian told Mr. Fawcett that Spencer was in the library, and told a maid to guide him. Once the library was located, he thanked the maid, and found Spencer absorbed in some journal. He noticed that they were wearing an oversized jacket with the initials A.F. stitched on the back.

 

"Hey Anthony." Spencer says casually, Anthony Fawcett smiles, there was this feeling inside him that felt like a mix of flattered and another unnamed emotion knowing that Spencer already felt comfortable and trusting enough to call him by his first name. "Is that..." he trails off as he tries to figure out who's jacket it was. "Ambrose's jacket." Spencer answers his half-spoken question, "It's not even his full initials." they go over to the whiteboard, and begins to write.

 

First names: Adrian, Ambrose, and Spencer.

 

Then middle names in the same order: Marie, Mikhailovich, and Seo.

 

Finally surnames: Ferreira-Fonseca, Sobol-Fonseca, and just Fonseca. As a bonus Spencer wrote their Korean name Seo Tae-young.

 

"Anyway, you probably didn't come here to figure out my _brother's_ middle name is Marie. What's up?" Spencer erases the whiteboard, Anthony settles into a seat. "Just thought I'd stop by to see if you're okay after what happened in the lobby." Spencer stops erasing, leaving "Fonseca" on the board, they finally nod. "If you don't mind me asking," they gesture for him to continue as they sat down "what did he want?" Spencer leans back in the cushioned library chair.

 

"Money. My money specifically." they straightened their posture "Did you wonder how I have all this?" Anthony nods slowly "Well a old relative, a old Great-uncle Albert said in his will that everything he has goes to me, but the thing is that news about this spread easily to the family so now they're trying to contact me in order to have a slice of the pie." they sigh as the pick up the journal.

 

"Been reading this to find answers."

 

"What kind?"

 

"Well for starters, why did I, a queer Satanist, inherit Great-uncle Albert's vast wealth and Italian Renaissance mansion." Anthony smiles a little, he grabs another journal, and begins to flip through the pages. Spencer ignores his actions, focusing on trying to find answers to this mystery.

 

"Listen to this: 'I feel pity towards my nephew's children. My sister and brother-in-law were too harsh on Adrian, refuse to acknowledge little Ambrose, and my nephew's new wife doesn't even acknowledge her child.' that new wife and child was your mom and you?" Spencer nods, and explains that their mother wasn't happy with the skin they were born with. They roll up their left sleeve and shows the blemish left behind by those creams and lotions. Spencer then explains that their paternal grandparent believed that hitting a child is the best way to discipline them. They also explain how Ambrose was the son of a wanton harlot.

 

Anthony takes it all in. "Are y'all okay?" Spencer throws their head back and laughs, their face scrunches as they do. "Hell no." they say after the laugh before going to the back to reading. They read, and read, talking about little hints they found in great-uncle Albert's journals, in between incoherent notes about things Spencer would have to ask Ambrose about.

 

Anthony checks his watch. It informs him that it was five, and the windows told him it was dark. "Can you stay for dinner? We just got some wagyu steaks." Spencer offers, Anthony tries to refuse but Ambrose, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, interjects saying it's a great idea. Anthony smiles awkwardly, as he follows Spencer to the dining room.


	13. Dinner with the Fonsecas

Anthony Fawcett describes himself as "your typical white boy", he grew up eating typical suburban American foods, such as macaroni and cheese, sloppy joe, and barbecue. He was not expecting the things the Fonseca siblings had laid out. Plates of vegetables, raw meats, and other bits surrounding a rather large grill that was heated by coal.

 

They were all indoors.

 

He made the quick decision to follow Adrian and enigmatic Ambrose's leads and stick to eating vegetables and the pink-and-white wagyu steak that Spencer had mentioned earlier. Meanwhile Spencer was eating these chopped up tubular items, that resembled rubber hoses, and other things that didn't resemble a six hundred dollar steak or compressed tofu. A couple times he looks up and realizes that the older Fonseca brothers were not eating, instead the two would become infatuated with observing Spencer eating, Adrian even called them cute when they were struggling with getting a large piece of lettuce in their mouth.

 

After the uncomfortable dinner was over the maids were ordered to lead Anthony to his guest room. Spencer was in their room washing up. As they brush their teeth, they thought to themselves: _was that too uncomfortable for Anthony? Dear Satan I was so focused on how good the beef intestine would taste I forgot to warn him about that_. They gargle with ice cold water, and wash their face. Spencer brushes their short hair as they make their way to the bed. Tossing the brush aside, they climb into bed, and hear the door open.

 

Spencer knew it was their brothers coming in to sleep with them. The two used to do it a lot when they were a baby, when they went into their custody it was every night as it was a small apartment, and now they were doing it more, ever since Father came for a visit. Spencer felt Adrian's presence behind them, his rhythmic patting of the thigh, and his humming. There was also Ambrose, with his gentle hands brushing hair away, and kisses with his stubble that tickled their face. Spencer fell asleep, and when that happen, Adrian and Ambrose took that as their cue to close their eyes.

 

Early in the morning Ambrose accidentally awoke. He looks over, and smiles at the sight. Spencer was on top of Adrian, their face pressed against his chest, and his arms wrapped tight around them to make sure that they are never taken again. Ambrose places a gentle kiss on both of them before going to start his day.


	14. Return of The Monsters

Anthony went home, and, unfortunately, in exchange for that, a malevolent creature in a lilac hanbok showed up to the front door.

 

Spencer's Mother.

 

Her black-dyed hair was long and tied up in a uniform chignon, skin was milk-white just like how she wanted for Spencer, and Lee Eun-Ji was by her side to hold a large umbrella to block what sunlight there was. She was ready for the world with the belief that it would all be her stage.

 

" _Mother_." Spencer said with clenching fists.

 

" _Hi Sua_." Poisoned honey filled the atmosphere, and filled Spencer with more anger. " _Goodness, Sua-_ "

 

" _Tae-Young."_

_"What?"_

_"Seo Tae-Young. If you can't say my American name say my real Korean name Mother._ " Spencer informs their Mother. Mother looks to change the subject.

 

"Adrian, you look like you gained weight. Same with you Ambrose." Spencer slams their fist on a table.

 

" _So you raise me to not speak English and yet here you are speaking English as if your manifesto never occurred? Some mother you are Seo So-Ra._ " Spencer suddenly was on the ground, punches flying from both Eun-Ji and Spencer, with the only people separating them were their servants and brothers.

 

" _Get out. I don't want to see your face on my property. You or your mangy dog_." Spencer gestures at the restrained Eun-Ji as they check to make sure their nose wasn't bleeding. Mother lets out a rather fake sounding huff, before telling little sister to follow her to the exit, while servants make sure that they leave.

 

Ji-Soo goes to help Spencer but Adrian interferes. "You okay." Spencer nods, Adrian gently cleans any wounds he could find with hydrogen peroxide, and places tiger balm on any bruises he could find. " _I'm hungry_." the brothers couldn't help but laugh "You fight with your sister and now you're hungry?" Spencer nods and states very simply that wanted to eat more beef intestines, along with some spicy rice cakes.

 

Spencer sat there eating, with brothers and maid watching. " _Ji-Soo_ " Ji-Soo answers politely while Spencer wipes their mouth " _tell the staff that if my mother, or father, ever steps foot on this property, to not hesitate to apprehend them and report them to the police for harassment_." Ji-Soo goes to gather staff to relay the message. Spencer eats their dessert of red bean filled fish-shaped pancakes. Adrian inquires about their choice of action, but they assure their brothers that it's better than the alternative of parricide as they bite the head of the pancake.


	15. Spencer gets kidnapped

"What happen to your face?" Anthony Fawcett asked pointing at the dark bruise on their left cheek, Spencer explained what happened when he left, with Mother showing up, and Eun-Ji fighting them. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Spencer nods before asking if he was okay with what he witnessed at dinner. "Y-Yeah, it's just that" he hesitates as he tries to piece his words together in a way that won't offend their dietary choices "I was little culture shocked. That's all." Spencer smiles a little, and Anthony feels this warm feeling in his chest. _Is this how Adrian and his brother feel about Spencer? Damn it feels good_ Anthony thinks to himself as class starts.

 

During lunch Spencer decided to go for a walk outside on the field. As they cross the parking lot to reach the field a car came trailing behind them. Sensing malice, they run towards the gated field, where a gym teacher and the football coach was, the two adults ask what's wrong, and Spencer simply points at the car. One confronts the driver while the other stays with Spencer.

 

Adrian was informed of the incident. He was unhappy. He grabs his personal phone and dials a number that he had left untouched for years.

 

"Fonseca." the voice at the other end said simply.

 

" _Father_." Adrian said in Portuguese, it was a word he hasn't used in a long time.

 

_"My son. How are you? How's your brother and sister? Is Sua still upset that I grabbed her?"_

_"Listen to me Father. I know you sent that car."_

_"What car Adrian?"_ Father asked innocently.

 

_"Don't play dumb, the car that you sent to get Spencer."_

_"Spencer? I sent a car for Sua, not some kid named Spencer."_ Adrian was getting angry.

 

 _"Spencer! Your youngest child is named Spencer not Sua!"_ he's yelling now, blood pressure increased with his voice.

 

_"Now Adrian you don't have to yell at me. I'm getting old."_

 

_"Father you're sixteen years older than me not thirty years older. So I would appreciate it if you didn't use your age as an excuse. I would also appreciate it if you left Spencer alone. They're not going to hand over any money anytime soon."_

_"I don't care about the money. I just want to see my baby."_

_"That's surprising to hear because you barely spent time with Spencer. Fuck, the only time you held them was when you wanted to show them off like they were some shiny exotic toy."_ Adrian's teeth grind at this memory.

 

" _Son. I am sorry for how I treated you and your siblings. I-_ " Adrian hangs up before he could finish, he didn't want to hear excuses. He was done with those. He slumps in his chair while letting out a sigh.

 

All of a sudden Anthony bursts into Adrian's classroom. "What?" Adrian says rather rudely, Anthony explains in a shaky voice that Spencer has been kidnapped. The eldest gets out of his chair as Fawcett explains what happened. The car was a distraction for someone to slip into the building and grab Spencer's things, when they went looking for things later, another car came and grabbed Spencer. Adrian's blood rose again, the only thing he says is a loud, bellowing " _Father!_ ".


	16. Father’s New Korean Wife

Spencer felt their anxiety level rise in the back of the limo that grabbed them. They kick and scream. Demanding to be let out. The doors open. Father enters with a woman and young boy. " _Goodness you must be Sua_." the woman says with a Seoul accent, she looked mid-twenties while the child looked to be about nine. She had dark hair like every average Korean, and paper white skin, she also had a visible bump thanks to whoever tailored her dress.

 

"Say hi to her Sua." the manners that Mother enforced in Spencer took over. They bow and greet her politely with their imitation of the Seoul dialect. " _You speak very well Sua_." the woman compliments.

 

" _Tae-young. Father lied to you, my name is not Sua, it's Seo Tae-young_ " Spencer says " _and thank you I was originally raised in Jeju-do so I grew up with the accent_." they add on.

 

" _Well then Tae-young, I'm Park Nara_ " Nara gestures to the boy " _this is your little brother Park Dong-wook_ " Nara then gestures to her bump " _this is Nami_." Spencer glances at their Father, who smiles under the assumption they would get along.

 

"Why did you think this was a good idea?" they ask shifting their attention to Father, who looks offended.

 

"I want to spend time with you" he pauses as he tries to force himself to say their name "Spencer." they roll their eyes.

 

"Why so you can show off your new Korean wife? She's pretty." Nara beams "She also looks a bit young" they turn to look at Nara " _Sister Nara, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?_ " Nara kindly gave her age, a little flattered that Spencer called her sister instead of aunt, and when asked, the age of her son. "So you impregnated her at age sixteen? Shame on your father, and here I thought you impregnating mom with me when she was eighteen was bad." Spencer says coldly to Father.

 

"Never mind that." Father avoids the statement "I wanted to talk to you."

 

"About?"

 

"Uncle Albert's estate."

 

"No thanks." Father looks at them confused.

 

"What do you mean-"

 

" _No_." Spencer says in their native Jeju Island dialect.

 

"Spe-"

 

" _No_." Spencer turns their head, causing Dong-wook to laugh.

 

"This-"

 

" _No_." Spencer does it again, turning their head the opposite way while sticking out their lips.

 

"I'm-"

 

" _No_." Spencer says before facing Father with a smirk. They were instantly struck in the face, and felt his hands wrap around their throat. They could hear Nara screaming while trying to pull Father off, little Dong-wook was also begging for Father to let go. Spencer feels around their pockets until they found the box cutter that they had borrowed for a art project. They drew the blade and and impaled Father in a non-lethal, yet painful, spot on the torso.

 

Father lets out a howl of pain. He lets go so he could pull out the box cutter. He looks at Spencer with a red tint in his eyes. "You'll regret this you little shit." was all he said before he directed the driver to take them home.


	17. Model Minority

When Spencer was booted from Father's limo and their school stuff tossed with them, Adrian instantly grabbed and held Spencer in the west entrance, while the limo drove away at lightning speed, he didn't care about going after it, he was happy his baby was back. "I thought I lost you again." Adrian says, Spencer felt his tears water their soft face, " _Don't cry brother, I'm okay._ " they try to reassure their brother, Ambrose holds Spencer's chin, and has them tilt up, revealing the large black-and-blue markings around their neck from Father's actions.

 

"Did Father do this to you?" Ambrose asks, he sounded scary when his voice got low, but Spencer nods. He gets up and storms inside, while Adrian followed, carrying his baby, and the maids brought Spencer's belongings into the home.

 

Spencer wraps their hands around Adrian, mimicking how Father choked them, for the police. "Like this." they say before gesturing at the area they stabbed Father with the box cutter. The police talk with Adrian and Ambrose assuring them that the station will look into it. "Does it still count as assaulting a minor? I'm seventeen and my birthday isn't until Christmas, doesn't it still count?" the officer assures them that it still counts, "I suggest you also investigate Father for statutory rape, his new wife is twenty-five, and our little half-brother is nine." they suggest, the officer also assures that it will also be investigated before leaving.

 

Spencer took a soothing milk bath that night. Ambrose enters the unlocked master bathroom. He walks over and sits by the white-and-gold clawfoot bathtub, opposite of Spencer.  "You said that his new wife looked happy?" he asked, Spencer nods "She's probably happy with what money he has left." Ambrose says bitterly, as he examines their chubby legs.

 

They lived like paupers most of their lives, and it showed on all three siblings. Adrian and Ambrose ate less than Spencer just so they could have more to eat. As a result Spencer was a healthy weight, while the doctors declared both brothers underweight. It was thanks to Great-uncle Albert's fortune that both brothers were reaching a healthy weight. No one was going to take it from them. Not Father, and not their Mothers either.

 

Weeks quickly passed like it was nothing. No parents coming to talk money, none of that. Then came Halloween. Spencer stood in front of a mirror, doing their make-up. Then came the clothes. Trousers fit nicely, so did the dress shirt, tie and vest. Sleeves rolled up to show the art on their wrist. Black wig with flecks of stressed grays. "Perfect." Spencer says, they examined their statement costume, " _Awesome_." they were ready for school.

 

Shock and awe. Anthony was speechless. "Spencer" he managed to say "what's you're costume supposed to be?" Spencer smiles, as they sit down. "I made it myself, so I call it 'model minority' after the term white people call us Asian kids." they explain before going on a long tangent about Asian-American children and the stress they feel to meet their parents expectations, especially if the parents are refugees of war and famine. "Wow, that's actually pretty cool." Spencer beams at the compliment as they check their eye make-up, which they had to learn, from trial and error, for creating tired eyes.

 

School went on as usual. For art class, Spencer modeled in their costume, in collaboration with a classmate. They walked down the hallway with said classmate, when an older woman stops them. Spencer tells the classmate to go back to the classroom while they talk with the woman. She appeared older than Adrian and younger than Father, she had naturally dark hair, and looked like Ambrose. " _Hello_." Spencer says in rough-sounding Russian, the woman appears amused "Ambrose said that you were cute, but this is ridiculous." she takes out a flask and takes a drink. She tries to offer a drink to Spencer but they refuse.

 

"Do you know who I am?" she asked with her Russian accent.

 

Spencer answers with "Ambrose's mother."

 

"Yelizaveta Sobol." she says before another sip

 

"Let me guess, you heard about the wealth I inherited." Yelizaveta looks impressed.

 

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you." she gets down to Spencer's eye-level, which would have been easier if she had removed the bootleg red-bottoms.

 

"I am getting old, I need to retire from my work soon." she gestures at her body as evidence to what she was saying.

 

"Continue."

 

"If you give me money for retirement, I will leave you alone, and I'll marry rich again to pay you back." Yelizaveta says. Spencer is quiet to make it seem like they were thinking about it. But they knew the answer was no. " _Hello Mother_." Ambrose says from behind Spencer in fluent Russian, he pulls them close in a protective embrace.

 

Spencer watches as Ambrose and his mother talk to each other back and forth in Russian. They didn't understand much as Ambrose doesn't speak the language to Spencer, only Portuguese and English. Mother and son continue talking until Ambrose says in English "I suggest you leave before I call the police." Yelizaveta's facade fades, and she begins to walk away, muttering to herself in Russian.

 

Spencer looks up at Ambrose. "Go back to class now." he says in his usual delicate manner. He nudges them into the direction of the art classroom. They begin to walk before they turn back to look at Ambrose. "Go on." Spencer continues walking, until the got inside the classroom. Ambrose sighs and goes to Anthony's room to talk.


	18. Ambrose’s Secret

"What are we gonna tell them?" Anthony looks at Ambrose as if he has a definitive answer.

 

"Don't know yet." Ambrose says.

 

"We got to come up with something soon, we can't keep hiding this from them."

 

"I know, I know."

 

"Especially Spencer." Ambrose makes a face when Anthony points this out. He remembers their last reaction to this type of news. "Give it a couple of days, and we can tell them." Ambrose tells Anthony before giving him a kiss, and telling him good night. Anthony lays there in Ambrose's arms, thinking about how beautiful he looked before switching to what might happen if he came over for Thanksgiving dinner. He shakes it off, and closes his eyes to force himself to sleep.

 

The next morning began with heavy footsteps, and Adrian repeatedly saying no in Korean. Ambrose's bedroom door bursts open. Spencer was the perpetrator, they go and jump into Ambrose's bed. Accidentally striking him in the groin in the process. " _Brother! Happy birthday! Why are you naked?_ " Spencer says in rapid Korean slipping in-and-out of their Jeju island dialect.

 

Adrian enters and swipes them up. He carries Spencer out while apologizing and wishing his younger brother happy birthday. Ambrose was still as he remembered that November seventh, was the day that he was born. Anthony comes out from under the bed, "Are they gone?" Ambrose nods. Fawcett crawls back into bed, "Happy birthday love." he says before giving him a kiss. Anthony gathers his clothes and slips out before Spencer could come back to crush his groin too.

 

Once Ambrose was dressed, he joins his siblings in the dining room. Spencer goes up and wishes him a happy birthday, but this time in a more calm way. "Thank you baby." he says before Spencer gives him a kiss. They flinch and rubs their mouth, he asks what's wrong. " _Your face feels itchy_." Spencer says touching his growing facial hair. Ambrose chuckles as he sits at the table.

 

" _Itchy_? Should I shave it off?" Ambrose asks as servants brought out breakfast, today was a traditional Korean spread. Spencer shakes their head " _I'm just not used to it_." they say in standard Korean. He smiles before they all enjoyed their meal.

 

This birthday was mellow just like every other. The Fonseca siblings went out searching for Chinese food, specifically Taiwanese food, and some horror movies to rent out. They returned home with some classic Taiwanese eats like oyster omelettes, small sausage in large sausage, iron eggs, blood cakes, and bubble tea in classic flavors, they also went and got some stinky tofu for the only one of the three who had the stomach to tolerate it: Spencer.

 

All three sat in the family room. Large table in front of their plastic covered couch, Scream was their first choice, and all were eating away, absorbed in the bad choices the characters were making.

 

When it came time to put on the next movie, Ambrose went to put in Nightmare on Elm Street. "Man white people are so weird." Spencer stops eating, fermented goodness inches away from their mouth. They look at Adrian who made this statement, "I enjoy how you say that as if you're not white." all three laugh, before Ambrose joins them back on the couch.

 

Once the movie marathon was over it was almost dinner time, but because they bought so much food there was no need for dinner. Spencer was out in what the brother dubbed as "Tofu wasted." so the youngest laid sprawled out on the couch. Their head on Adrian's cushy thighs, and feet propped on Ambrose's. Ambrose lifts Spencer's arm and drops it. No reaction. Yup, they were knocked out.

 

Adrian chuckles "Cute." he murmurs, Ambrose nods in agreement. He switches to the news for updates. They watch in silence, but Ambrose's mind was yelling _tell him, tell him now_. He looks at his older brother. "Hey bro, I have something to tell you." Adrian tilts his head towards Ambrose as a signal that he was listening "Anthony and I are..." he hesitates, his heart was racing and mind was screaming _do it now!._

 

Adrian shrugs "Cool." he says before Ambrose could even finish his sentence. Ambrose looks at him confused, "'Cool'? You knew about us?" the older brother scoffs "Ambrose, I'm asexual not dumb, and I raised you while your mom was selling her coochie and dad was touring Korean brothels, I can tell when you've gone gaga for someone." Adrian says coolly, Ambrose lets out a sigh of relief. "The only left now is this on- and they're eating my shirt. Why are they eating my shirt?" Adrian yanks the hem of his shirt out of Spencer's mouth, he flicks their forehead "Hey, Tae-young wake up." Spencer wakes up instantly.

 

" _What year is it? Whatever. Happy New Year_." Spencer says in groggy Korean, bowing as they say a extremely early happy new year. The two older brothers smile, Adrian reminds them that it's still twenty-fifteen. Spencer mumbles something about money as they rub the sleep out their eyes. "Spencer, Ambrose has something to tell you." Ambrose suddenly breaks out into a nervous sweat as Spencer looks at him.

 

" _What is it brother?_ "


	19. Peace for the Holidays

In the end it worked out. Maybe it was because Spencer knew Anthony before they started dating, but Spencer had taken to calling him " _Brother-in-law_ " or " _Brother's boyfriend_ ". They would also ask Anthony to stay over more often, and wasn't bothered when Ambrose wasn't in bed with them.

 

Actually that was something Anthony was curious about. It popped into his mind as he was helping his boyfriend feed the piranhas (he couldn't believe that Spencer bought three dozen). "It was just something we did when we were broke and living in a small apartment. Even when we moved to a slightly bigger apartment, and they got their own bed, they still wanted to sleep with us both." he says as moat water was being disturbed to lure the predators to their meal, bad pieces of chuck steak. The two watched as the piranhas ate their meal.

 

"Ambrose?" he responds to the voice, his eyes widen in shock. "Pat?" he walks over to the woman and child standing in the middle of the bridge. "What are you doing here?" the woman, Pat, explains that she never told her family about the child in her arms.

 

"Pat!" Ambrose exclaims.

 

"I know! I know, it's been five years, but please can you take her?"

 

"Pat of course I will, she's my responsibility too. Trust me I wanted to be with her but then you left Massachusetts. But after this you have to tell them." Pat promises to do so before thrusting the girl and her things into his arms. She waves goodbye before hurriedly getting into the car she came in and driving off.

 

Ambrose returns to Anthony, who examines the girl. "Is this-" Ambrose nods, Anthony smiles when the girl waves at him, and he takes her into his arms. "What's your name sweetheart?" she answers Dakota. Anthony smiles, and looks at his boyfriend, "She's beautiful, just like her father." he says before all three went inside.

 

Spencer bumped into all three on their way to the drawing room. They gasp dramatically " _Goodness_ who is this? _Who are you?_ " they ask playfully, Dakota smiles shyly. "Dakota say hi to..." Ambrose makes eye contact with Spencer to ask what term to use, they mouth the word 'Uncle'. "Uncle Spencer." Dakota waves, Spencer melts at her cuteness, Ambrose takes her to put away her things, while Anthony stays with Spencer.

 

"You're not bothered?" Spencer inquires, Anthony shakes his head and scoffs while crossing his arms. "Spencer this isn't a Hallmark movie, or any of those cheesy romance movies in general. Ambrose told me beforehand, and besides we're both adults, we can handle it like adults." Anthony assures them before going to join everyone in the drawing room.

 

Which included Adrian, Fonseca family members that didn't shun them, Anthony, and Anthony's family. The Fawcetts were an interesting bunch, their personalities were this weird in-between of clean-cut middle-class white people, and poor farmers that make do with everything they have, along with fact that they, apparently, never heard of a mix-raced Asian being related to two white guys. To which Anthony had pulled Spencer to the side to apologize for his cousins comments. Besides that, they, especially the youngest of the bunch, were well-behaved and avoided touching expensive statues and antiques. Also they were very open minded, Anthony had told them all beforehand that the Fonseca siblings were Satanists and they were completely fine with it, as long as they made it out alive.

 

"Spencer, as head of the house, would you like to say a few words? Please make it appropriate." everyone around the table laughs. Spencer smiles "So, I would like to give thanks to all the people who said to no to everything that I wanted to do because you guys gave me motivation in life to do it in order to prove you wrong, especially my parents." more laughter "I would" they look a their brothers "also like to thank my brothers, for dealing with me, a hormonal queer Satanist. Adrian for sacrificing his love life to make sure I had food to eat, and that my mom wouldn't come to take me away. Ambrose for being so supportive of my choices, unless they were risky in which he was there to make sure I didn't die because our insurance didn't cover it. I love you guys." one final toast before everyone dug in to the Thanksgiving feast.


	20. Korean Baby Jesus

After Thanksgiving, Anthony's family would call often and ask how Spencer was doing. Which was flattering and rather wholesome. But in December things became hectic. The only class where they could relax was art class.

 

Speaking of which, Spencer was working on a new outfit idea, when they felt a classmate watching. "What's up Taylor?" they say casually, "Nothing just wanted to watch you do your thing." Taylor tells Spencer, they continue to sketch, until the bell released them for the holidays. "Well Spencer, happy holidays." Taylor says as he waves goodbye, Spencer waves goodbye back. "Happy holidays Taylor." they say before leaving for the parking lot, they felt their pulse, it was going at the pace of a cheetah.

 

Days passed like it was nothing until the morning of December twenty-fifth came. The day that supposedly Jesus was born, and the day that Spencer was confirmed to have been born. Thus earning them the seasonal nickname of "Korean baby Jesus". Adrian gently snuck his way towards his baby's room at the crack of dawn. Ambrose was following behind with a camera recording everything. They both made it to the doors of Spencer's bedroom. Adrian counted down until the time was right. Then the little clock on his watch struck seven. He throws open the door, runs to the bed and jumps into Spencer's bed. "Happy birthday baby." Adrian picks up the partially-awake Spencer and showers them with kisses, and also suffocates them with his ostentatious love. " _Thank you brothers_." Spencer manages to choke out, Ambrose stops recording to help release them out of Adrian's grip.

 

Adrian almost begins to cry at the realization that his baby was now eighteen. Ambrose sighs and begins to carry him out, in order to give Spencer time to properly wake up. They rub the sleep out their eyes, and begin to stretch. They chuckle and shake their head at how ridiculous their brothers can be.

 

They wash up, and dress themselves in a red, modernized hanbok. Spencer takes a moment to praise themselves on how comfortable the baji turned out. They go down to the dining room where a plant sat at the table. " _What is this?_ " they examine the plant, nothing special about it, looks wise. " _Cheongyang chili pepper._ " Spencer gasps, and looks at their brothers, Adrian hands them a green pepper which they assume comes from the same plant.

 

They take a big bite out of it. Spencer's eyes grow big " _Mm, yummy_." they manage to say, Adrian was curious and takes a bite. His eyes grow big, not because it tastes good but because it was attacking the heat receptors in his tongue. He yells, and spits out the pepper. Spencer smiles and takes the rest from their brother, shoveling the green pepper into their mouth.

 

Anthony's family came over again. They brought their Christmas treats, and gifts for Spencer, to which they found themselves bowing a lot as thanks. Dakota shuffled over and gave her uncle a handmade card, to which Spencer melted, and gave a lot of kisses.

 

Everyone gathered in the living room where Ambrose popped in some homemade movies. Movies that documented Spencer as a small babe. The birth video was kept in the box for plenty of reasons, but everyone watched Spencer as they turned a hundred days old to a year old and picking their career. "You know what's crazy? You picked a hundred dollar bill, and now look at where you are now." Ambrose points out as the moment happens on screen, everyone is in awe at the coincidence.

 

The family ate dinner in peaceful bliss. Spencer had asked about dessert when the lights went out. A yellow glow came from the kitchen, and it was Ji-Soo walking out with a cake. Everyone sang happy birthday in English of course, and when that was done their brothers and maid sang in Korean. " _Thank you everyone_." Spencer says before blowing out the candle.

 

Spencer plucks out the wax sticks themselves, before Ambrose and Anthony cut the cake. Ambrose was guiding Anthony as they cut the white lemon cake together. While Spencer gave out slices to anyone that wanted some. It was a happy holiday.

 

 

 

For now.


	21. Bye Bye Mommy

How did this happen?

 

Why did this happen?

 

Ambrose appeared calm, a little shaken but besides that he was his usual calmness. He asked for a glass of strong liquor. He drank it slowly. The burning liquid in his throat distracted him temporarily.

 

She was dead.

 

Pat was dead.

 

The police called the day after New Years, and said she was beaten to death. Dammit how does he explain it to Dakota?

 

Ambrose can feel Anthony's support on his shoulders. He finishes his drink before starting his tears. Anthony's care and love covered him like blanket. "It's okay." he whispers, Ambrose leans against his boyfriend. "How do I tell Dakota? How do I tell her that mommy won't come back for her because she was beaten to a pulp?" he asks but they both remain silent, unable to lift the heavy weight of the question.

 

The funeral was a private one, held in the chapel in the East wing. Ambrose stood over the closed casket with Dakota while his siblings watched at a distance. "Bye bye Mommy." Dakota says softly while stroking the photo of Pat. She stands with her father, and his boyfriend.

 

Ambrose lifts his daughter and sits her on her bed. The bedroom next to his was Dakota's now. It was a large bed, compared to Dakota that was, a queen size memory foam with black bed sheets and faux gold bed frame. Spencer must be grieving in a different way because they were searching for certified nannies. "Does that mean I have to live with you now Daddy?" Dakota asked innocently, Ambrose sighs while giving his daughter a nod. "It's okay. Uncle Spencer and Uncle Adrian lives with Daddy too, and there are a lot of things here for you to do, so you'll never be bored." he says in a attempt to cheer his daughter up "Uncle Spencer is also very rich, and loves you a lot so they will very much spoil you with whatever you want." Dakota doesn't say much, just that she wanted to go to sleep now. Ambrose tucks her in, and leaves so she could sleep.

 

Spencer looks at the stained-glass window in the chapel. It was Michael defeating his brother, and asking "Who is like God?". They stare for a prolonged amount of time, laptop in hand. "If you are great and powerful, you would have stopped her death." they spat before storming off, they search for people to replace the stain glass for something more suitable for her beliefs.


	22. The Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ash here, just a quick reminder. When Spencer says "brother" they are usually saying it in the masculine way which is "Hyung". When Spencer said "Boyfriend" it's the feminine variation of saying "brother" which is "Oppa". Here I wrote it as boyfriend because Oppa is more known as a term of endearment that is used by Korean girls for their boyfriends. Just wanted to remind y’all.

"Hey. How was therapy today _brother_?" Spencer asked as Ambrose entered the home, and Ji-Soo took Dakota's coat. Ambrose assured their younger sibling that it was fine, and repeated what the therapist told him about Dakota's progress. "That's nice. Dakota" they squat down to make eye contact with her "do you wanna help Uncle make kimchi?" Dakota smiles and nods vigorously. Spencer stands and leads Dakota to the massive kitchen where a large tub of cubed radishes awaits for them.

 

"This is called _diced radish kimchi_." Spencer says as they stuffed the seasoned radishes into the jars. " _Chicken kimchi?_ " they laugh at Dakota's cuteness. They slowly guided her in pronouncing it correctly. " _Diced radish kimchi_." Dakota says Spencer claps and congratulates their niece.

 

The two began the more easy process of making white kimchi when Ji-Soo came in. " _A classmate is here for you Tae-Young_." she said, they told her to let the classmate in. Ji-Soo leans out the doorway and tells the faceless person to come in. The faceless person enters, and gains a face.

 

"Hey Taylor." Spencer greets their art classmate with a smile. Taylor bows as Spencer gets up. The two hug. "This is my niece. Dakota this is my friend Taylor." Dakota waves timidly before continuing to mix the seasoning for white kimchi. Spencer dismisses Ji-Soo, leaving Spencer alone with their niece and classmate.

 

" _What are you doing here?_ " Taylor shrugs.

 

_"Just wanted to see you."_

_"How did you find out where I live?"_ Spencer asked, anticipating an awkward and uncomfortable response so they could have a reason to kick him out.

_"You're all over the news."_ Taylor points out. Their eyes widen. Spencer quickly grabs him by the wrist and leads them out the kitchen so Dakota doesn't hear.

 

"What do you mean I'm all over the news?" Spencer crosses their arms, waiting for an explanation.

 

"Your Great-uncle Albert was a famous actor and director, he also married a rich socialite that was supposed to inherit a lot of money from her parents' business." he begins to explain how Albert was famous, how his wife died, and all the basic information. Taylor then explains that when he died no one, except his attorney and accountant, knew who was to inherit all that money, until some journalist noticed Spencer wearing one of his rings and talking to Great-uncle Albert's accountant.

 

Spencer groans as they remember that lunch meeting. They had insisted on meeting at a little hole-in-the-wall boba shop. They even remembered that they had worn a dark blue empire-waisted dress that they had sewn themselves, and the ring that he was talking about, coincidentally went with the look they were going for that day.

 

"Dammit, does that mean paparazzi is gonna follow me like I'm Paris Hilton now?" Spencer silently thanked Satan for choosing not to lay off the guards that were here when they moved in. Taylor chuckled "Maybe." Spencer muttered some Korean swear words, before looking at Taylor.

 

"Thank you _brother_." Spencer says before attempting to walk away.

 

" _Brother_?" Taylor looks puzzled.

 

"I don't like saying _brother_." They hesitate before smirking " _Boyfriend_."

 

Taylor cringes from the strangeness of a masculine person saying a feminine term for brother, and boyfriend.

 

"Stop that sounds weird from you."

 

"Boyfriend." Spencer repeated.

 

"Hey! Stop it, it's weird." Taylor protested.

 

"Alright. I'll stop." Taylor lets out a sigh of relief "Boyfriend do you wanna help make white kimchi." he then lets out a sigh of defeat knowing that Spencer would not stop.

 

After all three were finish Dakota went to go play with Ambrose. Spencer and Taylor were alone together in Spencer's room. Both were extremely physically close. Close enough that Taylor can realize that Spencer smelled like Buddha's hand. "So, any updates on your dad?" Taylor asked in order to make small talk. Spencer scoffs at the thought of Father. "No sign of him ever since he went 'M.I.A' on his private plane with new wife and kids." they say rather bitterly, both are silent after that. It was extremely awkward, and Spencer might have made it worse.

 

"What are you doing here anyway. I know you didn't come here just to tell me I've become Korean Paris Hilton without the sex tape." Taylor laughs nervously but stops when he sees Spencer's intense stare. He tries to avoid it but it bore into his soul and burned it into a crisp. This went on until he broke.

 

"Alright, it's true I came to see you, not to tell you about the news but to say" Taylor felt his body tremble, his breath hitches as he thinks that there is no turning back now "I-I lo-ve you." there it was out now. Spencer smiles because they thought he was brave for saying that.

 

"Taylor, I have something to say too."


	23. Getting engaged is a thing

"With all that I'm dealing with, I think it's best that we stay friends until this is over."

 

Spencer was quiet at breakfast. They usually are, but they wouldn't pick at the walnuts on their waffles the way they did. Ambrose and Adrian knew something was wrong. So when Dakota said that she was full, Ambrose asked a maid to help her get ready for school, giving him and his brother a moment to talk with Spencer.

 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Spencer doesn't respond.

 

"Are you just not hungry?" still no answer. Spencer got up and abandoned their half-eaten breakfast. Ambrose gets up, and follows them. While Adrian goes to drop off Dakota.

 

Ambrose knocks on the double-doors. "Baby." still nothing but silence "If something's wrong you can tell me." he tries the door knob. It's unlocked. So, he enters. "Spencer?" they were laying on the bed, so Ambrose joins them, staring at the ceiling like they were.

 

"Baby, are you okay?" Spencer shrugs.

 

"Do you think I made the right choice? Leaving Taylor in the friendzone that is."

 

"That depends on how you felt about him. Did you love him?"

 

"I do, but I don't want to rope him with all that's happening with out family." Ambrose brushes hairs out of Spencer's eyes. Their lovely, watery green eyes. Eyes that helped express their emotions. It helped in court, and whenever they're tight-lipped about how they felt.

 

"That's very considerate of you Spencer. But if you love him, you would let him in so that he can support you."

 

Tears slide sideways and Ambrose caught them before they fell on the bed. "Is it too late?" Ambrose shakes his head.

 

"I think he would still love you." he reassures his sibling. Spencer sits up and he followed. He catches more tears.

 

" _Hug_?" Spencer leans close, and Ambrose wraps his arms around them. He holds them until they were ready to let go.

 

" _Thank you brother_." Spencer says, before finally agreeing to go to school.

 

"Dakota do you know what this is?" Dakota shakes her head. It was after school and she was with her Uncle Spencer. Doing her homework, while Uncle was eating this long green thing that made a crunchy noise when bitten. "Cheongyang chili pepper." Uncle Spencer says before another bite. Dakota asks if it's spicy, and Uncle explained that it was.

 

Spencer finishes their third chili pepper. _Man, this is addicting_ they thought as they pick up another to dip into the sauce. "Can I try one Uncle?" Dakota asked. Spencer shakes their head, explaining how it's spicy, and lying saying that only big kids can eat it.

 

Right before Dakota can protest, in comes Ambrose and Anthony. Both looked very happy. "What happened, did Father die?" Spencer asked semi-hopeful. Ambrose picks up his daughter, "Spencer, Dakota" he starts before showing off his brand new engagement ring "we're getting married." Spencer drops their chili pepper. Their face frozen in a look of surprise.

 

Smiles fade. "Spencer?" Ambrose snaps his fingers. He does it again. Ambrose then grabs them by the shoulder, and shakes them. That made Spencer come back to reality "Did you forget that getting engaged is a thing?" they don't respond to the question, instead congratulates them, and offers to help plan the wedding.

 

" _Thank you, Spencer_."


	24. Seollal

Spencer steps back and admires Dakota. "Cute." they say as they readjust the pink headpiece that went with the handmade hanbok. "Now, do you remember what you do when you see daddy, papa, Uncle or any adult here?" Dakota demonstrates her new knowledge by bowing in front of Spencer and wishing them a happy new year in child-like Korean.

 

Spencer mutters about how cute their niece is, before handing her a five dollar bill for remembering what she was taught. "Good job Dakota. Now" they point towards the bedroom door "go out there and earn some pocket money." Dakota waddles off to go exploit money out of every adult in this mansion.

 

" _Please receive a lot of good fortune for the New Year_." Ambrose looks down and sees his daughter bowing. He squats down, telling her she's doing a good job before handing her the silk pouch that she was expecting. She grins before waddling off to find more adults to receive money from. "Ambrose." he turns in response to Ji-Soo calling his name "There's a pregnant woman, and a boy looking for Spencer." she informs him. He tells her that he'll handle it, before going to the North entrance where they were waiting.

 

" _Where's Tae-Young_?" the woman asked in a hurried manner when Ambrose came to the North entrance. Ambrose hesitates before explaining in Korean that Spencer was busy. She looks at him confused, and Ambrose remembers that the dialect he picked up from the Jeju Island native Spencer is hard to understand by what they call the 'mainlanders'. He rephrases himself in English. "Well why didn't you say so?" the woman says in perfect English, and Ambrose was just about ready to fling himself into the piranha moat.

 

The woman, he found out, was Father's new Korean wife, so step-mother number, what was it twenty? twenty-one? Damn it was hard to keep track, but he noticed her large belly, the boy with her, and some luggage. "What's all this?" he asked. Nara looks at the luggage, before flinging herself into his arms and crying. He holds her up and asks her to explain.

 

" _Your Father, is so cruel to me_ " no surprise there " _we got into a fight and after he slapped me he said that he'll kill me and Dong-wook." Well that's one way to spend Seollal_ Ambrose thought. He was used to his step-mothers, and his Father's girlfriends running to him and Adrian, saying that Father hit them, but threatening to kill was a new, and low one. It was so low it almost reached hell. Especially since Nara was pregnant.

 

Ambrose comforts her, and leads them both into the mansion. Spencer sees Nara and Dong-Wook. " _Brother, what's going on?_ " Ambrose explains what Father did, and they respond with a few choice swear words in all the languages they knew.

 

Spencer instantly had a room set up for the expecting mother and son. Nara looks around the luxurious room, she almost jumps at the sound of someone entering the room. It was a little girl with Western features, long silky dark hair, double eyelids, high narrow nose, and fair skin, she waddles in wearing a pink hanbok. She bows properly and says " _Please receive a lot of good fortune for the New Year._ " Nara can't help but smile. Nara didn't have money in prepared pouches, but gave the girl a bunch of tens. The girl thank her before waddling away.

 

" _Mom, can I go too_?" Dong-wook asked. She knew what her son was referring to, so she after dressing him in his hanbok, she sends him off to worship his elders.

 

Nara sat in the room, touching her belly. She flinches at the Braxton Hicks contractions. " _Nami, what am I going to do?_ "


	25. Turn off the damn lights

Spencer was wary of having Nara around. When at home they made sure to always have her in their sights. At school, Spencer would call Ji-Soo constantly on what Nara was doing.

 

It made dinner awkward. April third's dinner was salty marinated crab, and subtle japchae. Spencer usually liked marinated crab, but Nara's request for more lighting made them cranky, lack an appetite, and gave them migraines thanks to their light sensitivity. Adrian noticed, and asked for the lights to be lowered. Nara complained " _I can't see, and it's gloomy_." she claims.

 

" _You're eyes are supposed to adjust to the lighting_." Spencer tells her in Seoul-style Korean as they drink their barley tea. Nara huffs, and continues eating. Spencer cracks open the body of another crab with their thumbs, and scrapped out the edible innards onto their third bowl of noodles.

 

A yelp can be heard. " _You good_?" Spencer slipped back to the island. Nara begins to complain. Spencer tries to explain why the lights are so low, but Nara wouldn't listen. She was testing the head of the house's patience and it can be heard by their slipping of dialects. Nara made a redundant complaint and Spencer had enough " _Could you shut up and let me explain! I said that bright lights hurt my fucking eyes, that's why the lighting is so low!_ " they yell.

 

Nara was silent after that. Spencer left the dinner table, their bowl of noodles and marinated crab left half-eaten. Adrian attempts to stand but his younger brother stops him. Ambrose stands, and goes to talk to Spencer.

 

"Baby." Ambrose says as he sits next to Spencer in the library. They were reading another one of Great-uncle Albert's journals. Spencer glances over at Ambrose " _Sorry for yelling._ " they say as they flip to the next page.

 

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

 

"I know, but I have to start somewhere. God, she's annoying."

 

"Then why did you take her in?"

 

"Don't you know the saying 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'? Nara is just an alternative, because if Father was here instead I'd be on trial for patricide and the prosecutor would be one of his good children."

 

Ambrose knew what Spencer meant by 'good children'. Out of the three Ambrose was the good and gentle middle child. But out of the twenty-to-forty Fonseca children, Ambrose, Adrian and Spencer were devil children for following paths that appealed to them. The three were devil children for being different. Their father was very sexually active, and when not putting people (innocent or guilty) behind bars, he went out to find more women to carry his legacy. Either that or he would criticize Ambrose, for loving both men and women, Adrian, for not loving anyone, or Spencer, for being Spencer with the workers' overalls and short ginger hair, instead of Sua with the cherry blossom gown and long braided hair.

 

"Spencer, when you're ready, can you please go apologize to Nara. You have to remember that she's seven months pregnant, and stress isn't good for her or the baby." Spencer nods.

 

Ambrose smiles " _Thank you._ " he gives her a kiss, and leaves to go to bed.


	26. Spencer, but white

Spencer yawns as they picked up part twenty of Great-uncle Albert's journal. _Dear Satan, this man writes like he has nothing else to do with his damn life_ , Spencer thinks to themselves. They flinch at a pain happening in their abdomen.

 

" _Sister_." they peer from the notebook to see Dong-wook standing in front of them.

 

" _It's brother but what do you want?_ " Spencer asks.

 

" _What are you reading?_ " he asked, pointing at the journal.

 

" _It's just a journal. Nothing special._ " Spencer says before going back to reading. They can feel Dong-wook's presence. They can tell he was wandering the library.

 

" _Do you have any books that I can read?_ " he asked as his finger glided from hardcover to hardcover. Spencer told him no, their eyes not leaving the journal as they read some important details.

 

" _I'm hungry_." Dong-wook states.

 

"Well go find yourself something to eat, you know where the kitchen is, and I also know for a fact you can speak English."

 

Dong-wook looks at Spencer for a moment before sighing "I do, but _mom_ won't let me speak English at home."

 

"Let me guess when she sent you to an American school you only spoke Korean so they put you in extra classes to have you learn English." Dong-wook looks in surprise "Been there, done that."

 

He looks at them "Sp- Tae-young, can I ask you something?"

 

"Go ahead, you've already asked a lot."

 

"Why do you like being a boy so much?" Spencer straightened in their seat. This was something they've always prepared for with strangers, but not with blood-family. Family besides Adrian and Ambrose believed in old rules. 'You are a girl', 'Sit like this', 'Wear your hair like this', and worst of all 'If he hits you he likes you'. A family like this didn't care about personal identity, they only care if you were a good servant to your parents, and adhere by the rules. It had made Spencer and their brothers miserable. Maybe that was why they empathized with the Morningstar so much.

 

"Dang, how do I explain this to someone your age? Well, I guess I should start with that, I'm not a boy, and I'm not a girl." Spencer clears their throat "I am non-binary, and a easy way to explain this to you, I guess, is that I am somewhere in between those two." they lift their little brother into a chair, and slowly begin to explain their thoughts on themselves growing up.

 

"Was that easy to understand?" Dong-wook nods. He hops out of his chair, and announces that he's going to the garden to play. Spencer watches as he trots away, smiling to themselves. Their smile fades when they get up and see blood on the chair "Oh hello my old foe you fucking bitch." they say with a groan before summoning a maid to take care of the chair while they take care of the problem between their thighs.

 

Dong-wook found Dakota on his way to the garden. The two made their way to the garden. "What do you wanna play?" Dong-wook asks shyly, Dakota suggests hide-and-seek. Dong-wook covered his eyes, while Dakota ran off to a hiding place.

 

Spencer watches from their bedroom window, having gotten rid of the blood-stained clothing they originally worn to be cleaned, they were in just undergarments.

 

"How is Dong-wook doing?" Adrian asks as he barges into the room.

 

Spencer's body was tense and frozen in the position they were in before he busted in "He's great." they say "He's playing with Dakota right now." they point out.

 

"That's great. Also why are you in just some underwear?"

 

"Cycle started, so I changed into some period boxers and got lazy with putting some clothes on."

 

Spencer turns around and sees Adrian's confused face "Period boxers?". They explain this new product for those who menstruate, which essentially is underwear that is extra absorbent, and that the one they are wearing is meant to hold three sanitary napkins worth of uterine lining.

 

"That's actually pretty nice. Did you just buy them?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"How much were a pair?"

 

Spencer wracks their brain as they put on some sweats "So there were six styles, two had four color options, two had two color options, and two had only one. I bought two each of the four color option, and so on and so forth, plus some active wear shorts which they also had. That totals up to about a thousand dollars." they say. Spencer looks at their brother.

 

"You spent a thousand dollars on period panties?"

 

"Did I mention it's reusable, and that the average vagina owner will bleed thousand eight hundred dollars on tampons?" Adrian realizes that Spencer made a good point. Who was he to argue with someone that was born with a uterus and vagina when he has a penis? A penis had the urethra which lets out urine and semen. End of story. Those born female like Spencer had a clitoris, urethra for urine, and the vagina that created future generations.

 

"Anyway, wanna see something crazy?" Spencer asks to change the conversation. Adrian gives them the go ahead, and Spencer pulls out an old photo.

 

"Oh damn, it's Spencer, but full white and as a cis male." Adrian's statement causes them to cackle. Once the composed themselves, they explain the journal entry that came with the photo. "Well it's starting to explain a lot." Adrian looks at the eighteen-year-old male in the photograph. He wasn't joking, this male in the photograph looked as if someone made Spencer more cis-passing and full white instead of mixed-race. "This shit is freaky." he hands the photo back, Spencer puts it on the nightstand before grimacing.

 

"This shit hurts." they complained, laying in the bed. Adrian offers to bring some snacks so Spencer felt a little bit better. They agree and he goes downstairs towards the kitchen to fix up some cheese tteokbokki.

 

On his way to the kitchen, he bumps into Nara. She gets away as quickly as she could in her state while greeting him briskly. Adrian thinks it's strange, but continues on towards the kitchen. His baby was cramping, and it gave him an excuse to pamper them.


	27. Cramps and Childbirth

"Fuck this." Spencer said after their fifth bowl of tteokbokki, and another painful cramp. They were on the couch with Taylor, who had come to visit. "Honey, make yourself useful and pass me a chili pepper." Taylor hands them a green pepper and watches them dip in the tteokbokki sauce before eating it. "This is delicious." they offer some to Taylor, who bites it and almost instantly begins to sweat.

 

"Cheongyang?" Spencer nods, Taylor says that it was painfully good before taking another bite. He groans loudly from the pain " _Honey, stop eating it if it hurts_." Spencer tells their boyfriend.

 

_"Honey? That's what we're going with?"_

_"You don't like it when I call you 'boyfriend' anyway."_ Spencer points out.

 

" _That's true_." the two continue to snuggle on the couch, while Adrian sat and silently watched them from the other end. Adrian huffs, and watches whatever Spencer decided to put on. It was that one reality show with celebrity fathers taking care of their children while their wives were away. It was cute, and Adrian could relate.

 

Halfway through the ninety minute show, there was Nara. She appeared distressed, and the pants she wore were soaked. " _What's the matter?_ " Spencer asked. Everyone was up. Alert to an emergency. " _I think my water broke_."

 

Oldest child Adrian responded the fastest. Commanding some maids to take Nara to the infirmary. While telling another to call for an ambulance. Adrian tells Spencer and Taylor to stay with Nara while he went outside to flag the ambulance.

 

Spencer held Nara's hand while she suffered through contractions. Her hands were soft from lack of labor, besides carrying her own shopping bags, and on this occasion her hands were coated in sweat. Her soft hands squeezes Spencer's hands that were molded for labor, hands that their mother used for servitude and for striking when she thought punishment was needed.

 

" _It's too early._ " Nara mutters.

 

" _It might be twins_."

_"What? I can't be having twins."_

_"Was your mom a twin?"_ Spencer questioned

_"Yes...?"_

_"Congratulations, twice the joy and twice the hassle."_ Taylor gives his significant other a questionable look.

 

Spencer points to themself while making eye contact "I have a high rate of having twins because all the women on my mother's side had twins while being a twin." Spencer shivered, and felt a cramp coming in at the thought of twins.

 

Taylor had to leave the room because his emotions were running high thanks to his empathy. So it was Spencer, a couple of maids, and a nurse. " _Nara. I know those babies want out, and because of all the free time I have, I may be able to help you deliver them_." Spencer says softly.

 

" _What do you know Tae-Young? You're not even a mother_." Nara points out as Spencer sterilizes their hands. They cover them with sterile gloves, and a maid assists with putting on a mask.

 

" _I'll tell you about the horse breeding I did as a child later. Just do me a favor and push on the next contraction._ " Nara does not question this time and does what she is told. Spencer felt more cramps as Nara pushes. They had to focus. " _That's good. Keep doing that._ " Nara repeats.

 

Again.

 

Again.

 

Again.

 

Again, and again. With each push, came more contractions from Spencer's own womb. They neglected their pain, and pulled their half-sibling out. " _Girl. Nara you have a girl_." Spencer turns and hands the baby to a nurse to be cleaned.

 

Maids wipe the sweat of laborious childbirth away. " _One more time Nara_." Spencer tells their step-mother. The process repeats. Every contraction came with a push.

 

Pushing.

 

Pushing.

 

Pushing.

 

Out. Spencer snips the cord with clean equipment. They hear the sound of a throat being cleared. They turn around, and see that first responders were there. "Well what are you waiting for? Take her to the hospital, the children are premature and might need special attention." first responders do their job, and the infirmary was empty. The bed sheets were the only signs that Nara was ever there.

 

"Clean this up, and send someone to draw a warm bath for me." Spencer removes the gloves "I need some time to myself." they noticed that the cramps were gone. Strange. Their cramps usually lasted two days, and were very severe. Spencer remembered once that it caused them to use a wheelchair because the pain temporarily stripped them of their ability to walk.

 

" _Goodness, how nice._ " they say after their relaxing bath. They crawled into bed in a stretched out t-shirt, and loose basketball shorts. Spencer lets out a noise of relief as they sink into the memory foam mattress. "Feeling better?" Adrian asks as he joins them. Spencer nods, and he chuckles before kissing them good night and going to sleep. Spencer follows afterwards.

 

"I hope to get rid of this as soon as possible."


	28. White Gay Wedding

"Spencer are you sure about this?"

 

"Of course, you're my brother and I love you."

 

"Okay, whatever you say."

 

"Just warn our future in-laws and whoever they're inviting that we have a stain-glass portrait of sexy Satan in our private chapel."

 

"Dammit Spencer, when the hell did you do that?" Ambrose practically yells.

 

"After Pat's funeral." Spencer looks to change the subject matter "Wedding cake? Vanilla maybe?"

 

Ambrose had no choice but answer "A simple lemon cake would be fine." he leaves as Spencer writes that down. They hand a folder to a maid with instructions to deliver it to the bakery. Spencer goes to catch up with their brother.

 

"You ready for your white gay wedding?" Ambrose chuckles as they both walked to the outdoor garden. He sits on a nearby bench first, and Spencer follows after.

 

"I hope I am. All I have to do is say 'I do' and the knot is tied, right?" Ambrose says as they watched the ever-changing lights of the many water fountains this property had. Spencer leans their head against his shoulder. He was waiting for this day ever since he was young, to tie the knot with someone who loved him. Ambrose was close to tying the knot once, but his fiancé drowned while out at sea, so to mourn he stayed away from courting and focused on his babies.

 

"Spencer." they hum in response to signify that they were all-ears "Take good care of Dakota while I'm on my honeymoon." Spencer nods. The two hooked pinkies and stamped their thumbs together to seal their promise.

 

Weeks flowed by like tides and Ambrose finds himself sitting by himself in his room, a nice formal suit on his body, and his body being neatly groomed. "Damn, time flies by fast." Spencer says as they fix their brother's tie. "You're gonna do great. You're gonna go up to the altar, say 'I do', go off on your honeymoon, adopt some Asian kids and send them my way so they can learn Korean from their Uncle Spencer."

 

"Spencer, I'm not teaching my adoptive children yeehaw Korean." Spencer cackles at their brother's statement.

 

" _What about Taylor's Busan dialect_?"

 

"I'd rather have that over Jeju. I'm still embarrassed over that one phone call I made with that Korean parent, from Seoul." Ambrose thinks back to that day, but he doesn't for long as he hears that his Anthony was waiting for him. He looks at Spencer who gives him the thumbs up before scurrying back with the crowd.

 

Ambrose takes a deep breath " _I got this_."


	29. Uncle Spencer

No Ambrose Sobol-Fonseca or Anthony Fawcett. It was just Uncle Spencer, Uncle Adrian, Dakota, Nara and her now three children. Young and semi-Naïve Dakota was playing in the garden after the wedding ceremony when she saw Nara hand a big bag of stuff to someone in a big limo. Dakota, being a child, a baby in the eyes of her Uncles, daddy and papa, said nothing about it, and assumes it was presents for that person.

 

After the wedding, Ambrose and Anthony went on their honeymoon, paid by Uncle Spencer of course. Dakota found herself spending more time with her mysterious, and doting Uncle Spencer. She watched as Uncle Spencer got dressed, and saw that he had on the same thing her mommy would wear when she exercises. He had a big and cool tattoo on his back of a person with a goat head. His hair was bright red, eyes were green, and he had a deep voice with this accent that Dakota has never heard before, and he sometimes spoke in a language that sounded a little funny, but she wanted to learn anyway because it made Uncle Spencer happy.

 

Dakota was with her Uncle Spencer in the big outdoor garden that was supposed to double as a backyard. Two maids, and her nanny following behind at the ready of Uncle Spencer's word. Uncle Spencer was reading another diary from this "Great-Uncle Albert", Dakota can't see what's so great about this guy.

 

Spencer feels someone nudging against them. They look down and remember that Dakota was with them. "What's up Dakota?" they ask as they hand the diary to a maid for storage. Dakota asked about the diary. "Uncle Spencer is just trying to learn about the house. It's such a big house." they explain.

 

"How big is it?"

 

"It's one hundred acres." Spencer states simply as they passed by some native flowers.

 

"Is that big?" the two sat on a nearby bench.

 

"Well, if you were to take five inch potatoes and lined them up for one acre that would be one thousand, five hundred, eighty-four potatoes." they explained "Just for one acre, so for one hundred acres, that would be almost two hundred-thousand potatoes."

 

"That's a lot of potatoes Uncle Spencer." Dakota remarks. Spencer agrees as the two got up to go back inside, due to the sudden appearance of dark storm clouds.

 

Dakota watched from a window, as gardeners in raincoats tended to the large garden in the heavy rain. "Tell the gardeners to go inside before they catch a cold." she hears her Uncle say to maid. She gets away from a window, and goes to follow Uncle Spencer.

 

Spencer looks down at Dakota, who was following them. "Dakota, you can't follow me. Taylor is coming over, and we're going to have a big kid conversation." Dakota protests by claiming to also be a big kid but Spencer holds their ground. "Sorry Dakota. Next time, we can all do something fun together." their niece hangs their head. Spencer asks that her nanny takes her to the playroom. Nanny moves swiftly to take Dakota to the playroom and distract her for a while.


	30. Caught

A phone ringing always ruined romance. Spencer picked up their phone and answered with a groggy "Spencer speaking." it was the police. The police said that they've finally arrested Father. Spencer lets out a tiny gasp, they look at Taylor who was sleeping next to them, he looked back at them. The police informed them that they're waiting for a warrant to search the home that Mother was staying at.

 

"Thank you so much." was all that Spencer managed to say before hanging up. They stare at their phone, before finding themselves wiping tears. Taylor sits up and hugs them.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

 

"I'm just so happy. They arrested my father." Spencer explained, as they wipe away more tears.

 

" _That's great_." Taylor says in his Busan dialect. Spencer hums in agreement. "Do you wanna sleep for a little bit longer or do you wanna get up now?" Spencer decides to lay back down. Taylor brings them close and holds them tight. Petting with their ginger hair until the sun rose to announce the new day.

 

Taylor got up and dressed quickly. " _Honey, it's better to wait until everyone sits down for breakfast to leave_." Spencer tells their boyfriend. Taylor looks at them confused as he didn't understand what they just said. Spencer sighs before repeating what they said, in English this time.

 

"That's sounds great, but if I get caught you're gonna be planning my funeral." Taylor says. Spencer hits him playfully on the arm and assures him that he won't die. Taylor waits ten minutes, after Spencer leaves, to exit the mansion. Where he made a run for it and sped off in his car.

 

" _Brother, I got good news. Father has been arrested_." Spencer says during breakfast, to distract him from the door accidentally slamming during Taylor's escape.

 

"Really? When?" Spencer tells Adrian about the phone call they got early at one in the morning. Adrian smiles. "That's good." he says as he finishes his breakfast.

 

" _Yeah, that's good_." Spencer cleans their mug of all of it's content " _I can't wait for them to arrest Mother_." as if on cue their phone rang, so Spencer excuses themselves to take the call. Adrian neatly stacks the plate to the maids can cleanly take them to the kitchen to clean.

 

"Adrian, there's a woman in a wheelchair that's here to see you." Adrian was confused at Ji-Soo's statement, he didn't know anyone in a wheelchair. He asked for a more detailed description of the woman. "Long red hair, green eyes, and about-"

 

"Forty. Exactly sixteen years older than me?" Ji-Soo nods. Adrian gets up and goes to reunite with his mother.

 

" _Hello Mother._ " Adrian says to his mother in her native Portuguese. He kneeled before the woman. The Ice Queen, personal name Hannah Ferreira, sits in a different wheeled throne. She appeared unchanged to since Adrian last saw her. Which was when he was eight.

 

"It's been a long time." she remarks dryly. He nods. "You've gotten so big." Hannah gently rubs under his eye with her thumb, where the dark circles were "You must be so tired." Adrian looks up at his mother. Hannah's green eyes were watery. " _I'm sorry my son. I'm so sorry. I should've fought for you."_ she whispers.

 

Adrian stands and pushes her wheelchair into the living room where Spencer was finishing their call. " _Brother_ -" they stop mid-sentence when they see Hannah. " _Who is this lady?_ " Spencer asked, Hannah introduces herself. " _Brother's mother?_ " Spencer's bold ginger eyebrows scrunch together " _Hey! Who are you to come here when our Father has just been arrested? Are you here to beg us to drop the charges?_ " Hannah denies this, before explaining her situation.

 

"You sold your production company?" Hannah nods, Adrian looks down, he wasn't sure if it was out of shame or resentment of being neglected for a company that was sold by the time his father almost stabbed him. Adrian beckons for Spencer to another room. "I need to have a personal conversation with her. So can you please not eavesdrop?" Adrian says, Spencer nods obediently before going to find the kids to play with.

 

"Adrian, I'm so sorry for being a terrible mother."

 

"It's not your fault that Father decided to be a dick and bribe the judge for full custody of me." Adrian assures his mother. "I know now, that you wanted to be with me but Father wanted to keep me away. You can stay here, with Spencer's permission."

 

"Spencer's the owner? I thought you were."

 

"No, apparently Spencer looks like a cousin of dad's so that's why Great-Uncle Albert gave this place to them." he explains. Adrian goes to find Spencer.

 

"Stay here? Well as long as she doesn't rob us I guess it's fine." Spencer says with arms crossed. Adrian chuckles, both from their remark, and the fact they're trying to be serious while standing in a knee-deep koi pond, where they claimed that one of the dolls, they bought for Dakota, had fell in while the two, plus Dong-wook, were standing over a bridge. "Although, our home isn't that wheelchair friendly, the only ramps I found lead to the infirmary, from a bedroom." Spencer remarks, Adrian assures them that it'll work out.

 

Spencer shrugs and goes back to looking for the doll, while Adrian goes back to relay the message to his mother. " _Geez I forgot to tell him about us testifying. Oh, well._ " Spencer continues to search while domestic servants continuously insist on taking their place to look for the doll.


	31. So Help Me Satan

Spencer was on the witness stand looking out toward the crowd, the jury, and the paparazzi. The attorney representing Father stares with cold eyes. Spencer paid attention to the prosecutor with warmer eyes. "Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?".

 

God. That creature made the collar on Spencer's suit tighten around their neck. God had no right to be worshiped, and would never be worshiped in their life. If God was loving, He would have smite bad parents, including Mother and Father.

 

Spencer straightens their posture and readjust their surgical mask "So help me Satan." they say with confidence. The crowd became affected from that phrase, they murmured with each other before the Judge demanded order. Spencer saw journalists scribbling in their notepads.

 

"Satan? Satan has no place in this court." defense attorney remarks.

 

"Discussions of religion should be refrained during such a matter." Spencer comments. They trace their necklace which had Satan's Cross as it's pendant. "Satan is who I worship as equally as others worship God." they add, the attorney wanted to say something but the judge tells him to move on.

 

"Please tell the jury who you are."

 

Spencer leans towards the microphone and begins to speak. "My name is Spencer Seo Fonseca. In Korea my name is Seo Tae-Young. I was born on December twenty-fifth nineteen-ninety-eight as Abigail Fonseca slash Seo Sua, in Jeju, South Korea." Spencer starts, the courtroom was still. They glance and see Adrian, and Dakota. Their niece looked nervous. Spencer guessed that Dakota made a correlation that courtrooms equal bad people.

 

"I am child number nineteen in my father's official line of children."

 

"Can you tell us who your father is?"

 

"Michael Fonseca the third."

 

"The defendant." Spencer nods before continuing with their story.

 

"My mother, Seo So-Ra, raised me in my early years. I was her trophy child, half-American half-Korean, large eyes, and long, beautiful hair in a exotic, uncommon color. One thing she didn't like was my skin color, see I had my Father's skin color." they showed the back of their hand, and a tv screen showed Spencer's baby photo, along with a photo of Mother and Father. They continued explaining Mother's history of skin bleaching, as the photos showed original ones used in the custody battle. "Being with my father wasn't much better as he placed his trust on his other children to watch me. Namely Michael the fourth, and Rachel, he didn't trust Adrian with no rational explanation besides a 'he's a queer.' statement." Spencer felt that common lump in their throat, and warm tears coming from their eyes as they recount this tale.

 

"Mr. Fonseca, if you can continue."

 

"While under Michael the fourth and Rachel's care, they found it enjoyable to trick me into crawling into cupboards that they locked behind me, or to see how long 'the gook can hold her breath' in the hot bathtub." Spencer takes a deep breath and wipes away tears with the sleeve of the suit jacket. "Worse was when it was bedtime." they look and see Adrian's face. He didn't know this story, but now he will. "Michael, or as he was more commonly known as Mickey, took a special interest in me. Well, more like a fetishization in me, a young, innocent Asian girl." Spencer made eye contact with Father as they say this "Mickey ruined my innocence one night. Most nights it involved threats of sleeping pills to make sure I was asleep permanently, but on April fourth, when I was six, Mickey came into my room and molested me."

 

The temperature seemed to drop. "He even tried to force me to preform oral sex on him, but since my front teeth came early, I bit his penis hard enough that he had to go to the emergency room. When Father learned what happened, he spent a lot of money to cover it up, and one of the few times I spent with him was in his office as he was coaching me to not tell anyone what happened." Spencer continues to stare at Father who was fidgeting in his seat. "Father, I hope you're happy that you ruined your children's lives." the prosecutor allows them to step down, and Adrian took their spot on the witness stand.

 

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you...Satan?"

 

"So help me Satan."


	32. Snake in the house

Paparazzi and journalists were a lethal combination that hurt Spencer's eyes. The attacked them with question after question. Each time Spencer chanted back "No comment." the crowd asked more as bodyguards pushed them aside to safely get them to the limousine.

 

Spencer got in after Dakota, who clung to the white Jang-ot she borrowed from her Uncle. Adrian angrily turned to the story famished crowd "Will you all just stop!" he yells "What my younger sibling is going through is already enough, they don't need all of your nonsense to stress them out even further, for the love of Lucifer." cameras continued to flash their lights "And stop with the photos, my Spencer has sensitive eyes." he adds before getting in and slamming the door.

 

Spencer stumbled out the limo first and threw up on a guard's shoes. They apologized as they wiped their mouth. A pair helped them inside while Adrian and Dakota followed. "You...never told me that." Adrian said once Dakota was taken by her nanny. "You never told me that Mickey did that to you." Adrian sits next to Spencer's legs.

 

"When you were filing for full custody over me, the original lawyer had a one-on-one conversation with me." Spencer explains "I told him about it, and he said that he would add it as a reason for me to not to be in their custody, but I guess the general violence and mutilation was enough for the judge, and it was never mentioned."

 

Adrian's finger intertwined with Spencer's clammy ones. "I'm gonna take a nap. I don't feel good." they announce before leaving Adrian in the living room.

 

They gently made their way to the bedroom. When they got to the door they can hear someone inside. They assumed it was a maid at first but found Nara rummaging Spencer's drawers. " _You need something_?" Nara jumps when she hears Spencer's androgynous voice.

 

Spencer goes and snatched the duffle bag. They open it to reveal stacks of cash " _Spencer, I can explain_." Nara starts " _My mom has dialysis and-_ "

 

" _You didn't think to ask Father when you were fucking him?_ " Spencer interrupts with anger streaking their tone.

 

" _I did but he said that he doesn't spend his money on lives that don't matter to him_."

 

" _Sounds like him, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you're stealing from me. The person that gave you shelter_." Spencer's volume was rising. " _Did your mother with dialysis teach you to steal from people that give you things for free_?"

 

Nara was taken aback. Offended even. " _You shouldn't talk, your Mother is going to jail because she was trying to put you on the right path_." Nara came within spitting distance of Spencer " _Now look at you. It's obvious she didn't do a good job because you became a faggot like your two brothers."_

 

Spencer instantly threw a hard punch at Nara. They got on top of her and Nara tried to resist with cat scratches but Spencer got the upper hand from all the self-defense videos they watched, after Lee Eun-Ji attacked them. They effectively but safely made Nara stop resisting by putting her in a sleeper hold. Nara continued to sluggishly resist until she went limp. After checking for a pulse, Spencer lets go and goes to the phone.

 

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency?"


End file.
